


Akumas Anonymous

by IFireStone



Series: A-Typical April [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Anonymous, Gen, One Shot, They mean well, has a follow up, they're trying to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFireStone/pseuds/IFireStone
Summary: Alya's come up with a plan to try and help Ladybug and Chat Noir, now all she needs to do is get her classmates to listen to herFor A-Typical April, Day 1- The women of ML





	1. The women of ML

The room was in a poorly concealed state of chaos. How Madam Bustier managed to teach their class and keep them under control she’d never know. Not only that, but she couldn’t even start until everyone had arrived, and the only one they were missing was-  
“Sorry I’m late.” Rose called, walking carefully through the door as she balanced a tray in her hands, “I almost forgot the snacks.”  
Ah, she watched as Rose walked over to Juleka, that’s why Juleka had looked a little off on her own. Putting the thought on the back burner she clambered onto one of the benches, clapping her hands a few times. Considering that there were seven girls, including herself, in the classroom it took barely any time for them to quiet and look over to her. Well, everyone except for Chloe who was making a point of scrolling through something on her phone.  
“Alright, welcome to the first meeting of Akumas Anonymous. The rea- yes Alix.” She paused, looking directly at Alix who after first snorting had been attempting to cover up a bout of chuckles.  
“AA?” The skater questioned, humor in her voice, “You do know that there’s an american AA for Neurotics, right?”  
“Besides.” Mylene piped up, “We aren’t akumatized anymore, so it’s that misleading?”  
Alya crossed her arms with a huff, “Alright, you’ve got a point, we can come up with a name later, but that’s not why I called you here.” She waited until they’d grown silent, “Not all the guys could make it so Nino’s going to talk with them later so we can all be on the same page.”  
“Wait-!” Rose gasped, standing so quickly she nearly knocked over the tray of snacks, “Marinette isn’t here. We need to wait for her.”  
“I don’t think Marinette has been akumatized before, right Chloe?” Sabrina piped up, unswayed by her friend’s distracted nod.  
“Right.” Alya breathed, thankful that they were back on track. “That kind of has to do with the meeting. I noticed recently that the akuma attacks have been getting more frequent.” Not to mention the toll that it seemed to be taking on the heroes, but no, she wouldn’t mention that yet. It wasn’t needed. “So I was thinking of ways we could help. By preventing akumas from being created.”  
It was a pity that they couldn’t help in battle, but Ladybug had lectured her on that many a time.  
“How do you propose we do that?” Chloe questioned lazily, looking up from her phone to meet Alya’s eyes, “Unless you happen to know where Hawkmoth is hiding away.”  
No, but it might help if you didn’t agitate everyone you meet. She bit back the scathing retort on her tongue, instead turning to the girls that were paying attention to her, “Everyone I interviewed mentioned that right before turning into an akuma they were feeling a really strong negative emotion, anger, frustration, sadness. So a way we can help is keep people happy.”  
“That’s brilliant!” Rose cheered with a small clap.  
“How do we keep all of Paris happy though.”  
“Elementary, Dear Watson.” Alya preened, expression falling when she noticed the blank stares. “Anyways.” She cleared her throat, “Most of the akuma attacks have happened at the school. The guys focus on the boys and we focus on the girls, that’s only 40 people, less since we don’t have to worry about anyone who’s already been an akuma.”  
“Rose squealed happily, clasping Juleka’s arm, the girl just patting her hand with a small smile.  
“Why on earth should i waste my time keeping idiots happy?” Chloe scoffed.  
“You don’t have to help.” Alya ground out, knuckles turning white around her phone.  
“Gladly.” She said, tossing her hair, “I have things to do anyways.”  
She breathed a sigh of relief once Chloe had left, pulling out her phone, “I added everyone to a group chat. There’s a list that has everyone in our grade who hasn’t been an akuma yet.”  
There was silence for a few minutes as phones were brought out.  
“It’s… really short.” Alix spoke up, shifting slightly and sounding hesitant.  
“Oh.” Mylene gasped happily, “Marinette’s on here. So that’s why she wasn’t at the meetings.”  
“Can she be our first target, pretty please?” Rose leaned forward in her excitement, unhearing when Juleka snorted at her choice of words. Alix leaned forward, pulling her hat down to cover up her expression as her shoulders shook.  
Alya blinked in surprise before nodding hesitantly, “Ah… sure.”  
“This’ll be rad.” Alix muttered, grinning sharply at the gathered group.


	2. The Men of ML

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Nino has to do is convince the boys to help, easy, right?

He had shrieked, yes he was willing to admit it. Nino would willingly admit to anyone that he had shrieked, but he felt he had good reason to. If a person didn’t shriek when two people grab and shove them into a room he felt that they needed to evaluate their life.  
Oh course, at least it was only Kim. The boy looked over to him with a pouty glare at about the same time as the thought crossed his mind and he looked away with a tiny whistle, stubbornly ignoring the red mark he was nursing on his cheek. He couldn’t find it in himself to feel sorry anyways.  
“Did you have to panic?” Kim muttered, almost a whine in his tone.  
He spun to face the boy, “Panic! You grabbed me from behind.” True he may have overreacted, but at least he would’ve gotten a good hit in had it been an actual threat.  
“Didn’t mean you had to scream.” Yes, that was definitely a whine.  
“When you said the meeting had to be kept a secret, Kim took it on himself to make sure you arrive safely.” Max said, sliding into the classroom and heading to a seat.  
“Fine.” He muttered, deciding to bypass the situation considering that all five of them had arrived and someone would probably have to rush off soon. “So Alya asked me to talk to you about a project she’s starting, she talked to the girls earlier. Ladybug and Chat have been getting run ragged with all the akumas, so she thought we could help. We found that most of the attacks come from the school and that people are usually pretty upset beforehand.” Ivan opened his mouth to speak and Nino quickly barreled on before a word could get out, “So if we can work on keeping people in the school happy it should lighten the load.”  
“You want us to go around constantly making sure the entire school is happy.” Max affirmed with a slight frown, “Considering that there are only five of us, eleven if the girls end up helping, that seems like it’d be rather taxing on everyone.”  
“Only 40 people!” He said quickly, “Maybe closer to 30 or even 20 considering that plenty of people have already been an akuma.”  
“That’s still a lot of people.” Ivan rumbled quietly.  
Nathaniel nodded, “And what if we end up making things worse by barging in?”  
Nino sighed as the four started throwing questions and concerns at him, “Look!” He held up his hands, “it’s not a permanent solution, just to try and help. I know it’s not the best but if we can lighten the load at all it could help. We can come up with a better plan later if this one doesn’t help, alright?”  
“I get the feeling that this isn’t just for the general populace of the school.” Max observed causing Kim to look at Nino in surprise.  
Nino adjusted his cap with a huff, “Of course it… alright fine.” He stopped at their knowing looks, “Adrien’s been down lately and I’m worried about him. If he became an akuma I feel like it’d really mess him up afterwards.”  
“I can’t always be around.” Kim warned, before leaning back and tossing an arm over Max’s shoulders, “but I’ll help out if I see a chance.”  
He let out a slightly relieved chuckle, in the end, that was all he could ask of them.


End file.
